A New Family To Love
by XxEvanescence4EVRxX
Summary: Claire found out she was pregnant, she did not want to tell Shane.So to spare her feelings she moves back with her parents, but what happens when Eve misses them all together. She will do anything to get all the glass roommates back together again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Morganaville Vampires the amazing Rachel Cain does

A/N:there will be different point of views in this story. I hope you enjoy. Thx :)

-Eve's POV-

"I miss Claire" I said to Michael who was playing his guitar. "I know me too" he sighed "but we better stop talking about her you it make Shane upset".

Just as he said that Shane walked in. He's been a mess since Claire left...well she hasn't left, she moved out. I should probably tell you what happened.

Well it was about 10 months ago,it was saturday we all were eating breakfast as usual but Claire got sick and ran off to the bathroom, of course is being very protective of her we ran after her I got there first grabbing claires hair. When she was done she went to brush her teeth...twice and used mouthwash at least 3 times. Shane took her to her room to lay down. 30 minutes later she came downstairs and asked to use the car, I said "yes, but were are you going?

"to the store" she called back leaving already.

When she came back she had a black bag but she didn't say anything to anybody not even Shane she just went upstairs.

She came back down after 10 minutes and asked to speak to me privately,so we went upstairs to her room and locked the door. She sat down on the bed for a minutes then looked up at me and said "Eve promise me you won't say a thing"

"of course I won't...scouts honor"

"well I'm sorta...pregnant"

My eyes widen at that "Claire... I don't know what to say...umm do you have the test?" I ask

"yes" she loomed behind her and showed me the little blue stick with a good size screen that read pregnant. I was about to talk but she said something before I could.

"I think it would be the best if I moved out, I don't want to tell Shane...I don't think he would ready for this kind of responsibility. So I'm leaving tomorrow don't tell I'm going when very one is sleeping...I told my parents but I wanted to say bye to you and of course you'll still be auntie eve I wouldn't want anyone beside my parents in my babies life."

I didn't know what to say all I could do way say "I'm happy and sad at the same time and I won't say a thing-" before I started crying. When I started crying Claire started crying.

I was dreading the morning and then it came all to fast. I heard it when claire left and I heard her parents car take off. When I finally got back to sleep I was woken up not than much later hearing what was the one thing I did not want to hear shane calling for Claire. I felt to so bad but I made a promise not to tell I had to to keep it. Just then Shane ran in my room with a tear stained red face saying "she gone and so is all her stuff...I can't believe she left me like that...I...I thought she loved me". I just looked at him there was nothing I could say.

So that's what happened to Claire. Michael looked at me and said "thinking of the day Claire left"

"yeah,how did you know?"

"eve I saw it on your face"

"you know what Michael, I don't care any more about her feeling I'm tired of him moping...I'm getting them back together"

"and how do you plan on doing that?" Michael asks.

"you'll see" I reply getting my phone and texting Claire

-claire's POV-

I was daydreaming trying to picture a real family me...and him... And my baby girl Niecey. Niecey was one month old and she constantly reminded me of her father she had his face with my eyes sometimes some faces she makes looks just one he made. I was really regretting that I didn't tell him what if he did want a family and it was me who was afraid. The vibration of m phone took me out of my dreaming it said

_**Meet me at common ground in 20 minutes, I want to see my niece**_

_**-E**_

That gave me just enough time to feed, wash, and dress niecey. I ate something too. I put together niecey's diaper bag and put her in the car seat. I grabed my purse and keys and headed out the door. I out niecey in the car seat base,once she was strapped in I got in the car and headed for common ground. When I got there eve was at a table near the the window. "hey" she screamed even before I got a chance to sit down. "hey" I said back placing the car seat on the table with the diaper bag. Eve immediately turned the car seat towards her "omg Claire she looks just like-" she trailed off "well you know...him" I sighed. Niecey started to whine a little "she must be wet I'll just go and change her" I grabbed niecey out of the car seat got the diaper bag and went to the ladies room.

-Eve's POV-

Just when Claire went to to go change niecey I took out my phone and called the house,to my luck Shane answered the phone "can you meet me at common ground I have something I want to tell you...or rather show you" just as I finished my sentence Claire walked out.

-shane's POV-

While in my usual depression I sat on the living room couch remembering all the little moments we had on it. I know it's not very tough for a guy to cry but-... But I loves her and she just left. Just as the tears were about to spill over the phone rang, I quickly composed myself to answer the phone. It was eve asking me to meet her a common ground she said "I have something to tell you...or rather show you" curiosity got the best of me I went upstairs to get my hoodie out of my closet and sunglasses. I washed my face and left yelling at Michael "I'll be back later"

"ok" he yelled back as I left the house.

The walk to common ground was short but filled with with memories of claire. I missed her so much. When I finally got to common ground I saw eve and another girl huddled over a car seat. The girl with eve was from the back anyway very nice she was curvy and had a big ass not a bad one but it was nice and firm. Eve looked up at me and smiled as I walked up to her, the girl with eve finally looked at me. I was shocked I stood mouth open, legs frozen, I blinked unable to speak until I finally choked out "Claire"


	2. Chapter 2

-Claire's POV-

While we were looking and niecey and playing with her little fingers eve smiled and I heard footsteps getting closer. When I turned around I couldn't believe it. It was...it was...Shane. He looked as sexy as ever but when he saw it was me he froze mouth wide open. He finally managed to choke out "Claire". I looked at eve and I knew she had set this up. I quickly grabbed a blanket form the diaper bag and placed it over the car seat like a visor. " I think it's time for me to go and the sun is so bright today" I lied to make and excuse about me putting the blanket on the car seat. The real reason was so Shane could not see how much she looked like him. Just as I was grabbing the car seat Shane grabbed my hands stopping me. He grabbed my wrists then pulled me closer to him he hugged me then looked at my face the kissed me one deep passionate kiss full of longing and pent up emotions. "um I have to pee" eve said. I knew she didn't she just wanted to leave us alone. 'i am so gonna get her back for this' I thought to myself. Shane was still kissing me. I pulled away to breath. "um I have to go" I said blush coloring my face. " no stay and talk" shane said. Just then niecey started to scream, 'yes saved by the bell' I thought. "um I really have to go she's probably hungry" I said really trying to find a excuse.

"feed her hear" she suggested

"I can't" I said that not being a compleat lie

"why not?"Shane asked pulling me closer so close I whispered in his ear "because I breastfeed and I don't think it's appropriate for me to just whip it out"

"oh well come back to the glass house and we can talk"

"um...well ok" he smiled at me. Eve came over and said Michael called he wants us to come home. I looked at eve and asked "can I come over"

"of course you are never not welcomed" I smiled and mouthed thank you as I grabbed the car seat but Shane stopped me

"allow me" he said picking up the car seat and I picked up the diaper bag. Eve went to her car and I got in mine. Shane but the car seat in the base and I strapped every thing in.

The drive back to the glass house was silent except for my screaming baby in the back. When we got to the house I went to get the car seat but Shane got it again 'maybe i was. Wrong about the whole responsibility thing with Shane maybe I should give him a chance' we went inside and Shane placed the car seat on the coffee table I walked over being carful not to show her face I took her upstairs to my old room to feed her. I sat down on the bed still the way I left it. I pulled out one of my boobs and placed the screaming child to the nipple,she began to to suck instantly. My thoughts clouding my mind as I fed my child the thoughts were all of that I wished this was Shane doing this to me. As if he heard my thought from downstairs he came in the room. I was so embarrassed Shane just walked in on me breastfeeding my child. He didn't say anything he just looked at me then began to copy what the baby was doing on my other breast I began to moan it was my only logical explanation but just a few minutes later I pushed him away "I'm sorry I can't do this"

"why?" he asked all I did was point to my baby

"oh right sorry" he walked downstairs. A few moments later when the baby was finished I followed. I put her in her car seat she was already falling asleep. Ah she looked just like Shane does when he sleeps. I turned he car seat around so it wasn't facing Shane. It was an awkward silence the Shane spoke "can I talk to you upstairs?"

"yeah sure" I answered

We went upstairs back to my room. As soon as we sat down Shane bombarded me with questions.

"claire,why did you leave me? Are you crazy I was so worried? And is that" hesitated at this " is that baby mine" he continued.

I didn't know what to do so I answered all his questions truthfully. "I left because I didn't know what to do in the situation I was in, no I'm not crazy I was just trying to save my feeling and the baby...yes...she is yours". Shane didn't say anything he just looked at me then he spoke "thats why you left that day you and eve were acting kinda of weird,you left because you thought I would leave if I found out you were pregnant" I nodded he was smart when he wanted to be.

He kissed me then it was deep and passionate. It turned into him trying to take my shirt off "no" I stopped him but he only continued to kiss me "I have to get niecey"

"eve's got her" he said kissing down my jaw. I was torn I really wanted this to happen but I wanted my baby. In the end I just went with shane's bought eve's got the baby I'm ok so I went with it I slept with shane.

I must have fallin asleep because eve was knocking on the door lightly "um claire the baby is crying and I don't know what to do"

"I'm coming" I yell back waking Shane

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he smiled and kissed me "I really missed doing that" he said I couldn't help it I smiled back. I put on my clothes and ran downstairs niecey was in Michael's arms trying to shush he but failing miserably. "here let me see" I said grabbing the baby and I rocked her the way she liked it. It worked she stopped fussing instantly. "you just gotta go with the flow" I smiled at the confused everyone.

Shane came over to me then "can I hold my daughter?" he asked he smiled at the word daughter. Eve squealed "you told him"

"I had to there was no way I could have told home that she wasn't his look she's his twin" I said as I handed the baby to Shane. He smiled and murmured to the baby. He looked like a natural. "Claire" he called after being in his own world with the baby. "I want this" I looked at hike confused "I want you I want us and by that I want to be a family I want to be in your life and my child please come back" I looked at him and smiled and repeated him.

"a real family" I said and kissed him lightly as we held out baby between us.

A/N: awww sweet right but cliffhangers are B with a itch. So I might update but I depends on the reviews from the readers. So if you want more than you should let me know. Ok

Luv: ki-ki


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't hate me for not updating I've been really busy. School and personal stuff. Review

Chapter 3:choices and new beginnings

"Claire you have mail" Shane called. I was officially getting my mail back at the glass house. I shifted niecey in my arms she was getting bigger she was 1 year old. I put her down on her blanket and went to get the mail. Shane handed me a letter. I opened it and read it, it said

Watch your back I'm coming for you and the bastard of a child.

I gasped and grabbed my baby off the couch. Shane saw me and ran to my side. "what's wrong". I pointed to the letter,Shane read it and gasped. "I won't let anyone touch you guys.  
"who would do this I didn't do anything to anybody, when  
I found out I was pregnant i left people alone cause I didn't want to get hurt and end up hurting the baby".  
"Claire it's okay no one is gonna touch you." he looked at niecey squirming on the couch. "Claire she's hungry" I sighed I picked up the whining baby and went to our room. It only took niecey a second to latch on. We were finished in about 15 minutes. After that I changed her diaper, and put her in her crib;she was falling asleep. I went downstairs to make something to eat. Shane had calmed down enough to turn on a movie. When I was done making lunch 2 chicken pot pies and 2 cokes for me and Shane. I turn around to see Shane looking at me intently. "what"  
"just looking at my beautiful girlfriend". I smiled at him  
"no you just want some" I giggle  
"well who can blame me your practically parading it around". At that I burst out laughing ever since I had the baby I would cover myself unless going out.  
"not funny if it's true" shane says.  
"well it's not true"  
"well it needs to be" he said jokingly  
"only if you be good" I smiled

Eve and Michael returned from their date they had been out for the evening. We all stayed up pretty late at I was exhausted when it was time for bed. I put niecey in her crib in the nursery which was shane's old room and went to bed.

The dream I had was terrible.

I was screaming gimme back my baby give her back please I yelled at the faceless person carrying my baby away from me. She had long black her at least I hope it was a she but I was pretty sure she was. When I went to go grab my baby she turned around and stood there with m baby I'm her arms suddenly a mouth appeared and it smiled evilly down at me and ran away with my baby.  
I woke up to Shane shaking me "Claire wake up niecey is screaming" with that I jolted out of bed and ran to her. When I got there what I saw was the scariest thing I ever seen. There niecey was in the nursery that was destroyed. Things strewn everywhere. I picked up my baby and noticed lip stick on her cheek and a note next to her saying.  
Watch your back and hers,  
Then a smiley face.  
"Shane we have to do something about this."  
"babe I know we will talk to the head vamps in charge to get protection for her no one will get our Niecey, she's ours"  
I took niecey in the bathroom to wash the lipstick of her face and laid her in the bed with us tonight.

The next morning we all woke up early to fix up the nursery Michael did most of the work because of the vamp speed.  
When we were done we went to common grounds to get some coffee and a snack. I got a mocha and a piece of cake and shared the cake with niecey she enjoyed it. There was a group of people looking at me and niecey, I instantly stiffened not sure what to do,Shane saw me and caught my gaze to the group he followed it. He took me by the hand and told eve and Michael he wanted to leave.

Later that night after dinner me and Shane laid in my room playing with the baby with toys on the bed. It was almost time for bed and I can tell niecey was getting tired. So I put her to bed, she fell asleep instantly. When I came back to the room Shane was laying on the bed waiting for me. I went to the bathroom to do my nightly duties and put on my pajamas for bed. I came in the room and turned out the light, snuggled close to Shane I fell sleep.

The dream I had was a little was the same one as before but a little different. I could hear someone talking and my baby laughing. I wen towards the sound and walked in a blank white room. It was my baby playing on the floor with a faceless shadow. I went to go grab her but the shadow got up with me,then grabbed the baby off the floor and started to walk away. "NO"! "NO bring her back she's mine" I called to the fading figure. "BRING ME BACK MY BABY" I screeched crying now. The figure turned around and starred without eyed then continued to walk away with my waving baby in it's arms. I woke from the dream In a cold sweat and tears flowing down my cheek. "Claire Claire baby are you ok"? shane asked.  
"Yeah hold on I wanna cheak on the baby" I said getting out of bed, I went to the nursery. I stopped all the blood flowing from my face l. I screamed. Shane came running in  
"what's wrong Claire"  
"She's gone my baby is gone Shane" I whisper...


	4. Chapter 4

? POV

Claire should know better than to mess with me. Did she think know that she has her little family that she would live happily ever after? i don"t think so. That's why i took the kid cause she doesn't deserve to be that happy. i looked at the kid, "hey baby can you say mommy, because I'm your new mommy." the baby just whimpered with tears in her eyes. "No its OK baby mommies got you, don't be afraid." She whimpered again and started to push away to get down. She started to crawl away. It just occurred to me that i don't know her name. hmm she looks like a Kate. "Come here Katie." She didn't look at me. "This is why you staying with your new mommy, cause your old one don't know how to raise a child." Katie just looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Fine stay there bye yourself, just know you will need to get used to me cause your never gonna see your momma again. After i told her this it started to register in her brain because she let out a loud wail then started chanting one word. "momma."

A/N: Hey im back and its summer time so i now have time to write. plz don't mind the mistakes i just got my nails done and i keep pressing other buttons. i know this is short but its a peek in the mind of the kidnapper.. any guesses? thks for everything and all the reviews. R&R

-Ki-Ki


End file.
